


Parking Deck

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, fight, post jeca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Bechloe prompt! Angsty, fight between Beca and Chloe, in front of Aubrey ending in Chloe walking out on Beca. Then realizing the whole reason for the fight was because Beca couldn't express her feelings, BECAUSE all anyone ever did was walk out on her. Feels bad, has to find Beca. Aubrey helps. Please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Deck

“You’re drunk, Chloe.” Beca said the the older girl gently pushing her girlfriend of two weeks off of her. She could smell a faint scent of wine coming off of Chloe, after her monthly night out with Aubrey, who was standing in front of them her arms crossed as usual.

“AM not!” Chloe protested with a slight giggle, her face lightly flushed. Chloe fell back towards Beca pressing into her and attempting to link their hands together. Chloe normally would of noticed Beca stiffen and react accordingly, but being slightly intoxicated caused the thought to slip her mind. “I only had two drinks.”

“You had three Chlo,” Aubrey said not helping the situation “and you only ate a salad.”

“Shhhuttt-up bree” Chloe said with a glare to her best friend. Chloe turned to look at Beca a smile plastered on her face she moved to kiss Beca rather heatedly on the lips. Beca felt cold against Chloe’s hot skin making the redhead shiver. Aubrey rolled her eyes in the background.

“Please stop,” Beca said quietly trying to back away from Chloe, overly aware of Aubrey being there. Chloe ignored her protests and tried to kiss Beca again. “Chloe!” Beca snapped rather harshly causing Chloe to jump back away from Beca in shock. Beca reached up running her fingers through her hair letting out a strangled sigh.

Aubrey looked at Chloe who looked like she was about to explode. “Oh shit.” Aubrey whispered under her breath looking to Beca.

“What the hell Beca?” Chloe stammered, the pain and anger of rejection showing in her insanely blue eyes.

“I just can’t right now,” Beca grumbled not looking at either of the girls standing in the living room. Beca shoved her hands in her back pockets shifting on her feet.

“What do you mean you just can’t right now?!” Chloe pressed flailing her hands as she spoke. “I’m your  _Girlfriend_ , Beca, its kinda normal for me to kiss you. You should want me to kiss you!” Chloe’s voice was laced with confusion and anger tears pricking in her eyes.

“Chloe I just don’t want to right now,” Beca said trying to reason with her drunk girlfriend, even though she knew it was hopeless. The DJ glanced up to Aubrey for help. Aubrey was looking at Chloe, not paying attention to Beca.

There were tears of anger sliding down Chloe’s cheeks. Chloe wiped them away roughly with the heel of her hand. “You never want to around anyone! The only time you ever wanna kiss me is when we are alone!” Chloe said her voice shaking. “Ar-are you embarrassed of me?”

“What?! No, Chlo no I just don’t like it!” Beca said. She immediately regretted her choice of words upon Chloe’s reaction.

Chloe was crying rather hard now. “You know what fine! Fuck you, Beca!” Chloe Sobbed turning to Aubrey. “Lets go,” She said trying to wipe her tears away.

“Chloe that's not what I meant!” Beca said tears starting to slide down her own face now.

“Fuck off Beca!” Chloe snapped dragging Aubrey towards the door.

“Chloe if you leave….” Beca’s voice was shaking, she was unable to complete her sentence so she started again. “Chloe if you….” Beca’s body was taken over by a sob.

The redhead was out the door, choosing to block out the words being choked out of Beca’s mouth.

“Chlo,” Aubrey started as Chloe drug her back towards her car.

“Don’t.” Chloe said opening the door and getting in, “I don’t want to talk I just want to go to bed.”

Aubrey sighed and got in the car and went to her apartment letting Chloe sleep with her, trying her best to calm the redhead.

~~~~~~~

Beca fell asleep that night in Chloe’s room sobbing to herself. She had locked to door so none of the other Bella’s could get in. The next morning she left the house without a word.

~~~~~~~

Chloe woke up to the smell of coffee filtering into the room her head pounding. She sat up slowly letting out a quiet groan. She slowly stretched her arms before running her fingers lazily through her hair. The redhead looked around realizing that she was at Aubrey’s and that she wasn’t in bed with Beca. “Oh no,” She murmured scrambling to get out of the bed, the sheets wrapped around her legs causing her to trip and stumble. “Aubrey!” Chloe called her voice wavering.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Aubrey said sitting at the table in her kitchen as Chloe walked in looking very upset. “Or should I say afternoon?” She added motioning to where the clock read 12:42.

“Beca,” Chloe said going to sit next to Aubrey “I walked out on Beca didn’t I?” Chloe’s voice was trembling already. How could she be so stupid to walk out on Beca? The one thing the DJ feared more than anything. Being left.

“Yeah you did.” Aubrey said quietly resting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “It was bad Chloe.” Aubrey always had the quality of being rather brutally honest.

“I have to go talk to her and explain,” Chloe said getting up “Can you please take me home?” Aubrey nodded standing up and putting Coffee in two to go cups, one for herself and one for Chloe.

They drove back to the Bella’s house in silence, Chloe occasionally sipping at the coffee Aubrey had given her. Once they got to the house Chloe left the coffee in the car and bounded inside. She past the other Bella’s who were eating breakfast and watching TV, ignoring them calling her name. Chloe shot up to Beca’s room frowning when she wasn’t there. She checked her own room not finding Beca there but she could tell her bed had been slept in, because Beca never made the bed.

“She left this morning,” Chloe heard behind her, she spun around to see Ashley? No Jessica. “I have never seen her up that early, She left at like five in the morning.”

“Where did she go?!” Chloe asked stepping closer to the blonde Bella.

“We don’t know she just left,” Jessica said “What happened last night Chloe?”

“I messed up,” Chloe said pushing out of her room and down to the living room. Where the rest of the Bellas were talking quietly with Aubrey. “She’s not here”

“Would of she gone to the Trebles house?” Legacy asked.

Chloe glared at  the newest Bella. “Yes because you go see your ex of two months when you are having relationship issues” She snapped causing the young girl to flinch and mumble an apology.

“Chloe calm down.” Aubrey said stepping forward putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. “We’ll find her,” Aubrey turned to look at the other Bella’s “If any of you hear from her call either Chloe or I, understand?” She asked. The Bella’s nodded as Aubrey pushed Chloe towards the door. “Get ahold of yourself Chloe!” Aubrey said firmly to the ginger.

“I just, I can’t lose her and I feel so bad.” Chloe said her fingers running through her hair in a similar fashion to how Beca had last night.

“I know Chlo,” Aubrey said softly walking arm in arm with her friend back to her car. “Now where would she go?”

Chloe stayed silent for a while as they got in the car. “The parking deck.” Chloe said suddenly looking at Aubrey “Go to the parking Deck by the library.”

“Why would she be at a parking deck?” Aubrey muttered but drove towards the library anyways, Chloe falling silent again. Once they got there Chloe spoke up again.

“Go to the top.” She said leaning forward in her seat now her hands pressing into her thighs. The ginger’s whole body was tense. If Beca wasn’t here she didn’t know where she would be. Aubrey drove to the top of the parking structure curiously, there were a few cars on the first level but with it being a saturday afternoon it was relatively empty. “There she is!” Chloe said unbuckling seeing Beca’s car. “Aubrey Stop!” She said as her best friend stopped the car.

Beca was sitting on the hood of her car looking out over the campus. You could see a lot of it from the top of the parking deck, watching all of the people walk by unaware they were being watched. Beca once told Chloe that she sat up there because it made her feel like Tony Stark at the top of the Stark Tower. Iron Man was Beca’s favorite superhero, she claimed that because she appreciated Tony Stark's sarcasm and self absorbedness. Of course even with her hate of movies, if Iron Man was in it she would drag Chloe to whatever premiere there was. Beca also may or may not have a huge crush on Robert Downey Jr.

Chloe toppled out of the car calling out Beca’s name. She could see Beca jump slightly from where she sat the girl whipping her head towards the sound of her name. Chloe rushed over “Beca, I’m so sorry!” Chloe said reaching Beca’s car pressing her hands into the hot metal of the hood. “I messed up I shouldnt of walked out I’m so so so sorry Becs.”

Beca sat still her body tense as she listened to Chloe continue apologize. Beca cut Chloe off, “How did you know I was here?” Beca’s voice was broken and raw from crying, She didn’t have any make up on, but Chloe could see where she had half-assed taken it off the night before.

“I remember you telling me ab-” Chloe started but stopped when Beca started shaking her head back and forth. “What is it Beca?” Chloe asked softly.

Beca had all of her walls up now her voice stone cold, “I don’t want  _you_  here.” Beca wasn’t looking at Chloe anymore, she was looking at her hands as she popped her knuckles.

“Beca,” Chloe started but stopped once again when Beca glared at her. “Sorry,” The redhead managed to get out before slinking back to Aubrey’s car. Chloe sat down in her best friend's car in shock before an ugly sob racked through her causing her body to double over.

“What the hell?” Aubrey asked placing her hand on Chloe’s back. Aubrey glanced out to where Beca was sitting her knees curled up to her chest, body ridge. “Chloe what happened?” She asked softly rubbing her hand in circles on sobbing girls back.

“S-she- she,” Chloe was gasping for breath as she cried. “She doesn’t want me.” Chloe’s words where broken and weak.

Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh, “That’s not true Chloe, Beca loves you she just doesn't know how to deal with emotions” Aubrey said. “I’m gonna go talk to her compose yourself alright?” The added unbuckling her seatbelt as Chloe nodded. Aubrey got out of the car and smoothed her shirt out taking a deep breath as she started towards Beca.

“Go away Aubrey,” Beca spat as her former captain approached her car. Beca shot the blonde a death glare when she climbed up onto the hood of the car to sit next to Beca. “I  _said_  go away.” Beca repeated through grited teeth.

“My dad always said ‘If at first you don’t succeed, pack you bags.’ and for the longest time I believed him.” Aubrey didn’t bother to look at Beca, she just looked out over the campus. “My dad always gave advice that he thought was appropriate, him having all of his control issues and being uptight. As you know it affected me greatly, I didn’t know how to handle it because he wasn’t always right Beca. But I thought he was because he was my dad, I looked up to him, I wanted to make him proud. But it’s impossible to make a perfectionist proud with anything other then perfection.”

“Are you serious right now?” Beca scoffed rolling her eyes.

Aubrey looked Beca in the eye “Dixie Chick serious,” She said without missing a beat. “But anyways back to my point,” Aubrey continued looking back out at the campus. “My dad was wrong about the whole pack your bags thing, because come on realistically who actually gets things right the first time around? What I’m saying Bec is that Chloe cares about you alot, even with all of your ear monstrosities, and even if you dont want to admit it to yourself you care about her everyone can see it. There’s too much love in your tiny body for that girl so it leaks out.”

“Two insults right after eachother really? Still aren’t over my ‘ear monstrosities?’ ” Beca asked her voice slowly thawing out, becoming gentle again.

Aubrey smiled softly at Beca, “I’m gonna go get Chloe and you guys are going to make up alright?” The taller girl slid off of the car. “I love you Beca, but oh my aca-gods are you dumb sometimes.” And with that Aubrey left and went back to the car.

Chloe looked up at Aubrey when she got back into the car, her hopeful eyes rimmed red. “What happened?” She asked her voice shaking.

“Go get your girl Chlo,” Aubrey said with a smile patting Chloe’s shoulder gently. “Go on!” She said when Chloe just sat there staring at her. Her words caused Chloe to jump.

“Thank you” She whispered and went to get out of the car. Chloe slowly walked back to Beca’s Car keeping her eyes cast down. Beca was leaning against the side of the car still looking out over the campus. Chloe cleared her throat stopping with more room then she normally would between herself and the DJ. Beca looked over at Chloe, her eyes still guarded but softer. “I uhm I’m sorry I pushed your boundaries last night” The older girl said looking Beca in the eyes “I really didn’t mean to.” She added in a whisper.

“How did you know I was here?” Beca asked softly taking a step closer to Chloe. “I didn’t tell anyone where I was and I haven’t brought you up here before.”

“You told me about it,” everything about Chloe was soft in that moment, soft and loving. Because that’s what she was, in love with Beca Mitchell. “The night after you and Jesse broke up,” Chloe continued seeing Beca wanted her to continue explaining. “We stayed up till like, five in the morning just talking. We were both half asleep and I asked you where you where all day cause you had disappeared. I’m pretty sure you thought I had fallen asleep, but I wasn’t, I didn’t fall asleep till after you did. But you told me about how you come up here sometimes just to get away from everything,” Chloe smiled softly. Beca was standing right in front of her now, their fingers laced together. Chloe slid her thumb along Beca’s hand slowly, smiling softly. “You rambled on for a good thirty minutes about how Iron Man was your favorite and the best superhero ever.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Beca whispered. “I should of been more clear of what I was comfortable with and I should've realized that what I was doing was hurting you.” Beca gave Chloe a soft chaste kiss on the lips. “We just have to figure this out together okay?” Chloe flung her arms around Beca hugging her tightly for several moments, Beca squeezing her arms around the red head tightly before she jumped back.

  
“I’m sorry I just--” Chloe started but her words where cut off by Beca’s lips, firmer this time.

“Its okay, Babe.” Beca said softly. “Uhm Thanks for remembering about this place.” Beca said only to see a confused expression on Chloe’s face. “Not to compare you and Jesse, but I told him about this place and he didn’t remember it.” Chloe’s lips made an ‘oh’ shape nodding slowly.

“I’ll always pay attention to you Bec’s.” Chloe said. “I mean that, always”

Beca smiled, she couldn’t begin to explain how great it was to be in love with Chloe Beale and have her be in love with you too. “We should probably go thank Aubrey for straightening our asses out.”

A smile played at Chloe’s lips for a moment before busting out widely on her face, “Beca there is nothing ‘straight’ about this.” Her voice surprisingly serious.

“Oh my God, Chloe.” Beca groaned with a laugh. The redhead started giggling uncontrollably, Beca shook her head flinging her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. The two girls slowly walked over to where Aubrey’s car was.

“Well my work here is done.” Aubrey said after her two friend had thanked her. She clasped her hands in front of her body smiling at the two. “So I’m going to leave you two to it?”

Beca nodded looking at Chloe lovingly, “Yeah thats fine, Thanks again Bree.” Chloe giggled leaning into Beca. Aubrey left after Chloe had hugged her for a rather long time, repeatedly thanking her best friend.

Beca took Chloe back to her car and they sat on the hood watching the few people on campus. They talked about what was okay and what they both wanted, easily coming to agreements on everything. They stayed on the parking deck until it was dark. They were in love and they had some amazing friends to keep them grounded and on the right track, and for that they were forever grateful. (Even if said friends where a pain in the ass when the went home.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
